icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
GET-Ligaen
| champion = Sparta Warriors | most_champs = Vålerenga (26 titles) | qualification = First Division | folded = | website = GET-ligaen | singles = | ceo = | Director = | TV = TV 2 Sport | related_comps = | Founder = }} GET-ligaen (English: the GET-league) is the premier Norwegian ice hockey league, organised by the Norwegian Ice Hockey Federation.[http://www.hockey.no/t2.asp?p=4916 "GET-ligaen" at Norwegian Ice Hockey Foundation - NIHF], Fourth Edition, 2000. The league was known as 1. divisjon (1st division) until 1990, when it was reorganized and named Eliteserien (The Elite League). That name was held until 2004 when cable TV company UPC Broadband became main sponsor. UPC Norway changed its name to GET in 2006 and hence the name of the league was also altered. The league works on the premise of promotion and relegation, so the two teams who placed last must play the top two teams from First Division (the league ranked immediately below GET-ligaen) for the rights to play in next GET-ligaen season. Season structure The Eliteserien season is divided into a regular season, lasting from mid September to the first week of March, and a postseason, consisting of the Norwegian Championship playoffs, and qualification for the league in the following season. During the regular season, clubs play each other in a predefined schedule. The Norwegian Championship, which is contested in March and April, is an elimination tournament where two clubs play each other in a best-of-seven series in order to advance to the next round. The final remaining team is crowned the Norwegian champion. Teams not qualified for the playoffs must compete with the best teams from the second league level—1. divisjon—for the right to play in next season's Eliteserien. Regular season The league's regular season is organized according to a quintuple round robin format implemented ahead of the 2008–09 season. Clubs play each other five times, at least twice at home and twice away, for a total of 45 games per team. The right to play the fifth game at home is awarded on a rotational basis determined by the final standings in 2007–08. The five highest ranked clubs were awarded a third home game in 2008–09; the other five clubs would then get an extra home game in 2009–10, and from then on, every other season. However, because of the bankruptcy of Comet in October 2009 and reduction to nine teams for that season, a sixth round robin was added to the schedule so that all teams played an equal number of home and away games, amounting to 48 in total. Points are awarded for each game, where three points are awarded for a win in regulation time, two points for win in overtime or a shootout and one point for a loss in overtime or a shootout. No points are awarded for a loss in regulation time. Teams are ranked by total points; if two or more teams have an equal number of points, they are separated using head to head records, then goal difference head to head and goals scored head to head. If two or more teams are still ranked equally, goal difference and goals scored in all 45 games are used to break the tie. At the end of the regular season, the team that finishes with the most points is crowned league champion. Playoffs The Norwegian Ice Hockey Championship, or playoffs, is contested by the eight best teams in the league following the conclusion of the regular season. There are three rounds, each played as a best-of-seven series; the winner advances to the next round, while the loser is eliminated from the tournament. In the first round, or quarter-finals, the highest seed chooses which of the two lowest seeds to be matched against. The highest remaining seed then chooses between the two lowest remaining seeds until all teams have an opponent. In the second round, or semi-finals, the teams are re-seeded, with the highest remaining seed again being allowed to choose which of the two lowest remaining seeds to play against. The remaining teams pair off in the other semi-final, and the winner of each series advances to the finals. In each round the higher-ranked team is said to be the team with the home ice advantage. Four of the seven games are played at this team's home venue—the first and third, and, when necessary, the fifth and seventh games—with the other games played at the lower-ranked team's home venue. In the finals, the team with the most points during the regular season is given home-ice advantage. Relegation The two lowest ranked teams after the regular season are in danger of being relegated and will have to play in a qualification tournament along with the two highest ranked teams from the 1. divisjon. Reserve teams are not eligible for participation. All four teams must agree to play in the Eliteserien (if promoted) before they are allowed to participate in qualifying. If a team is unable, for whatever reason, to make such a commitment, the position is offered to another team in the 1. divisjon. The tournament is played in March and is organized according to a double round robin format: each club plays the others twice, home and away, for a total of six games. The points system and ranking method used are the same as in the Eliteserien. At the end of the tournament, the winner and runner-up qualify for next Eliteserien season, while the other two are demoted to (or remain in) the 1. divisjon. Teams The following ten clubs will compete in the Eliteserien during the 2010–11 season. ● Rosenborg ● Oilers ● Lillehammer ● Dragons ● Tigers ● Vålerenga Manglerud Star ● Lørenskog ● Stjernen ● Warriors Seasons * 2003–04 GET-ligaen season * 2004–05 GET-ligaen season * 2005–06 GET-ligaen season * 2006–07 GET-ligaen season * 2007–08 GET-ligaen season * 2008–09 GET-ligaen season * 2009–10 GET-ligaen season * 2010–11 GET-ligaen season GET-ligaen awards and statistics The Norwegian Ice Hockey Federation and the teams' organisation (Elite Hockey AS) announce a number of awards, among others: * Gullpucken - Player of the year * Playoff MVP Since 1993, the league is averaging 1,400 spectators visiting the games, ranging from a low of 820 in 1996/7 to 1600 in 1994/5. With the increase in the number of games played, the total attendance is approaching 400,000 in the last few years. See GET-ligaen seasons attendance for more details. Norwegian Champions *1935 : Trygg *1936 : Grane *1937 : Grane *1938 : Trygg *1939 : Grane *1940 : Grane *1941-1945 : Not played *1946 : Forward *1947 : Stabæk *1948 : Strong *1949 : Furuset *1950 : Gamlebyen *1951 : Furuset *1952 : Furuset *1953 : Gamlebyen *1954 : Furuset *1955 : Gamlebyen *1956 : Gamlebyen *1957 : Tigrene *1958 : Gamlebyen *1959 : Gamlebyen *1960 : Vålerengen *1961 : Tigrene *1962 : Vålerengen *1963 : Vålerengen *1964 : Gamlebyen *1965 : Vålerengen *1966 : Vålerengen *1967 : Vålerengen *1968 : Vålerengen *1969 : Vålerengen *1970 : Vålerengen *1971 : Vålerengen *1972 : Hasle/Løren *1973 : Vålerengen *1974 : Hasle/Løren *1975 : Frisk *1976 : Hasle/Løren *1977 : Manglerud/Star *1978 : Manglerud/Star *1979 : Frisk *1980 : Furuset *1981 : Stjernen *1982 : Vålerengen *1983 : Furuset *1984 : Sparta *1985 : Vålerengen *1986 : Stjernen *1987 : Vålerengen *1988 : Vålerengen *1989 : Sparta *1990 : Furuset *1991 : Vålerenga *1992 : Vålerenga *1993 : Vålerenga *1994 : Lillehammer *1995 : Storhamar *1996 : Storhamar *1997 : Storhamar *1998 : Vålerenga *1999 : Vålerenga *2000 : Storhamar Dragons *2001 : Vålerenga *2002 : Frisk Tigers *2003 : Vålerenga *2004 : Storhamar Dragons *2005 : Vålerenga *2006 : Vålerenga *2007 : Vålerenga *2008 : Storhamar Dragons *2009 : Vålerenga *2010 : Stavanger Oilers *2011 : Sparta Warriors Titles by team References External links * GET-ligaen at [[Norwegian Ice Hockey Federation|NIHF]] (in Norwegian) * GET-ligaen at GetLive.no (in Norwegian) Category:GET-Ligaen Category:Ice hockey leagues Category:GET-Ligaen Category:Ice hockey in Norway Category:Established in 1935